


Special

by chumichuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fantasy, Hurt Choi Soobin, I AM NOT OKAY, I MADE THIS BECAUSE A FUCKING CHINESE MOVIE MADE ME CRY, I cried while writing this, I love taegyu uwu, M/M, Monsters, Soft Choi Yeonjun, i hate soobin's mom here, i wrote this because i hate humans sometimes, what have i done to yeonjun here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumichuu/pseuds/chumichuu
Summary: In which Soobin meets a creature from the other side and makes him feel loved.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Special

"Monsters are incapable of love. I'll show them who's incapable of love." Yeonjun angrily mumbled as he walks to the end of the forest.

Those are just one of the horrible rumors that humans spread.

You see, Yeonjun was considered as a monster. He has anomalies—grey horns growing out from his pink cotton candy head—and so he was thrown to the boundary full of monsters when he was young.

And the horrible part of being a monster is that they have to live off the rumors that humans make about them.

Even if they're just kind-hearted creatures, one single word from humans and in a snap of a finger, they turn into atrocious beasts.

But tonight is when Yeonjun proves them all wrong.

He will leave the boundary and change the humans' perspective about monsters.

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

"And then, the mummy of the forest appeared—"

"Dumb, mummies are found in Egypt—in dry desserts to be exact." Soobin interjected as he reads his book.

Right now, they we're sitting around the campfire, spending their quality time together.

Camping was surely the perfect thing to waste Soobin's time.

Soobin is the type of person to waste his time over nonsensical things. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like his friends and spending time with them—they're the best, he must admit.

It's just, he preferred to learn more about his surroundings than wasting on something that wouldn't last in his memory.

"Oh come on, Soobin-hyung, don't be a killjoy!" Beomgyu—the one who was telling the scary story—whined. He loves his friend and all but right now he's ruining the scary mood.

Soobin only rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be a killjoy if you were being specific in describing them. And also, stop disrespecting the way Egyptians dispose their Pharaoh's dead body."

His friends only facepalmed.

"It's just fiction, hyung. Don't get so worked up about it." Kai—the youngest in their circle of friends—said as he smiles comfortably.

Soobin only closed his book and fixed his firmament blue hair. He was definitely tired after correcting their little mistakes in their stories.

"You know what, I'm going to sleep." He said, getting up from his seat.

"Be careful! There are monsters lurking around the camping site!" A blonde male, who goes by the name Taehyun, shouted as he wraps his right arm around Beomgyu, making both Kai and Soobin feel single. 

"Ew, get a room..." The youngest spat in disgust.

Soobin snickered and walked to his tent. He knew right away that they were joking. It's all in the books that monsters lives at the boundary between life and death or whatever.

As he walks around the dark campsite, he brought out his book and flashlight to help him read. He doesn't care if it's dark, he just wants to read.

The book was about monsters. He doesn't know why is he so fascinated by such myths. He just adores the information about them.

His reading was interrupted when the bushes suddenly shook.

Soobin just brushes it off. It was probably the wind.

But then the bushes shook louder and louder as the time goes by.

He was terrified. 

It can't be a wild animal since this camping site is for commercial purposes. It can't also be the wind since it's not that strong.

Maybe it's just Beomgyu and Kai, yeah. Those two really loves pulling pranks at him.

His thoughts were disturbed when something—no, someone charged at him which made both of them stumble.

Soobin closed his eyes and braced the impact since he was falling down quickly. And soon as he opens his eyelids, he saw grey horns pointing at him.

Horns like from a monster's.

Monster.

"Ah! A man-eating beast!" He exclaimed, smashing the hardbound book—to which he was holding on all this time—on the monster's pink cotton candy head.

"Ow..." The monster winced. "That hurt."

"Sorry for smacking you..." Soobin apologized, feeling bad about the bump on the monster's head.

' _Did I just apologized to a monster? _' He thought as got up from his lying state.__

____

The monster then stood up and rubbed his head gently.

____

"No, it hurt when you called me beast! I have a name, you know!"

____

Soobin then grabbed his flashlight and pointed it towards the monster (or boy with horns) which made him close his eyes due to the light piercing vigorously through his eyes.

____

The human's interest was piqued by the monster's face.

____

He's not as vicious as the book describe. His facial features we're not as terrifying as the book showed him.

____

The boy had sharp fox-like eyes and pouty lips.

____

He looks more like a human. A human with horns in his head.

____

This monster is something else.

____

His thoughts were disturbed when the pink-haired boy said something.

____

"Uh, what?" Soobin asked, waiting for the boy to repeat what he said.

____

"I said my name is Yeonjun! Not a man-eating beast! Geez, you humans are so dramatic..." The monster named Yeonjun ranted. 

____

It was a bad decision to leave the boundary. He should've stayed there.

____

When he took his first step out of the boundary, a human with a spear appeared out of nowhere and chased him 'til his legs felt like giving up.

____

And so Yeonjun ran and ran around the dark forest—with no source of light or whatsoever to guide him—until he bumped into human with blueberry for a hair.

____

And you know what happened next.

____

"Uhm, I'm Soobin..." The blue-haired male named Soobin introduced which interrupted Yeonjun's train of thoughts.

____

"Cool, so..." The monster started off and awkward silence then followed.

____

Soobin only looked at Yeonjun, confused.

____

"Do you know where south is? I wanna go home."

____

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

____

While they were walking south, they talked about themselves to make it less awkward and boring.

____

Soobin also learned more about monsters because of Yeonjun.

____

And after hearing what monsters truly are, he pitied them.

____

He never knew how much they suffered because of one simple sentence.

____

His worries were interrupted when Yeonjun halted his footsteps. They were in front of a tall tree with big ivy green leaves.

____

"Is this the boundary?" Soobin asked, utterly curious and confused about the whole boundary thing.

____

The monster nodded his head and turned to Soobin.

____

"Only monsters can see it though." He said.

____

Both of them only sighed. They've only met for a short time but it feels like they've known each other for years.

____

They'd be lying if they say that they won't miss each other.

____

"I-I should go," Yeonjun uttered, breaking the silence between them. "Our district leader might scold me for sneaking out."

____

Soobin only smiled.

____

"S-Sure, go ahead."

____

Yeonjun then nodded and quickly ran into the boundary.

____

But something is telling him to stay. Something is telling him to come back later.

____

So he stopped when the human called his name.

____

He looked back and saw Soobin playing the hem of his shirt.

____

"Uhm, you're not coming back after this, right?" He asks the monster innocently.

____

Soobin doesn't know why that question came out of his mouth. 

____

Maybe he'll just miss his company. After all, he's the only one who listened to him ramble about books.

____

He's the only one who was so curious about Soobin.

____

"I could visit you from time to time." Yeonjun replied, smiling at him.

____

Soobin smiled back.

____

"See you tomorrow..."

____

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

____

"A monster crossed the border, ma'am. Should we alert the citizens?"

____

"No, we should observe the monster's action first for some time. Then after that, we attack. That beast clearly has bad intentions."

____

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

____

_❝If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love...❞_

______ _ _

Soobin sat on the feathery ivy green grass, reading the book he's holding—not forgetting to point the flashlight to the book to make it easier to read in night—while waiting for Yeonjun. The scent of damp moss and tree trunks that surrounds him makes him feel at peace during the night.

______ _ _

He should go out more often.

______ _ _

As he flips to the next page, something was dropped on his book, blocking the words he wish to peruse.

______ _ _

That something was ivory white, shaped like an inverted teardrop, and was wrapped with a yarn or something.

______ _ _

He looked up to see where it came from but then saw a familiar pink-haired boy with horns.

______ _ _

Soobin only stared at the latter's eyes. He adored the way it twinkles when they talk. It's like he can see the stars and constellations— no, probably the whole galaxy to be in fact.

______ _ _

Yeonjun's eyes are like a maze that needs to be explored further to find the exit.

______ _ _

Getting lost at the monster's eyes, the human didn't noticed that Yeonjun said something.

______ _ _

"What was that?" Soobin asked, confused.

______ _ _

Yeonjun only laughed.

______ _ _

"Seriously, you space out every time I talk to you..." He jokes then laughs again.

______ _ _

Soobin must admit, the monster looks so ethereal when he's happy. His laugh was like a calming music he always plays when he reads. His smile was like a breathe of fresh air.

______ _ _

He adored everything about him.

______ _ _

Soobin only shook his thoughts away. Must be the drowsiness taking over him since it's almost midnight and yet, he's still awake, waiting for the male right in front of him.

______ _ _

"Just tell me what you were saying!" He whined as Yeonjun laughed at him.

______ _ _

"I said, this is a gift for you..." The monster said, showing a necklace with an ivory white and inverted teardrop shaped pendant.

______ _ _

Soobin's mouth only formed an 'o' because of perplexity.

______ _ _

"This is what we give to our friends to seal the deal. It's called Ogikamwe's tooth—a traditional accessory from our side." Yeonjun added, caressing the necklace with care.

______ _ _

The human only raised his eyebrows.

______ _ _

"So, you're saying, you wanna be friends with me?"

______ _ _

The monster blushed. Of course, what does he expect? Soobin will know right away. He is so knowledgeable after all. He reads books everyday as if he'll die when he doesn't read one.

______ _ _

"Uhm— I mean if—"

______ _ _

"Okay, we're friends!" Soobin answered, grabbing the necklace from Yeonjun and wore it.

______ _ _

The monster smiled.

______ _ _

Friends. That's what they are.

______ _ _

And he's contented with that.

______ _ _

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

______ _ _

_❝When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love  
Like you  
Love like you...❞_

________ _ _ _ _

Weeks later, both of them got really close to the point that Soobin ditched anything that his friends invited him to.

________ _ _ _ _

But it was worth it.

________ _ _ _ _

For they were together, happily lying on the ivy green grass.

________ _ _ _ _

But something was off today.

________ _ _ _ _

He noticed that Yeonjun has been saying incoherent words.

________ _ _ _ _

It's either he's possessed by a ghost or it's just a monster thing.

________ _ _ _ _

With his curiosity eating him up, he turned to Yeonjun and asked.

________ _ _ _ _

"What are you mumbling?"

________ _ _ _ _

"It's a chant that we, monsters, need to memorize." The monster retorted, continuing to say words only he can understand.

________ _ _ _ _

Well, Soobin was right. It was a monster thing.

________ _ _ _ _

The blue-haired human then got up from his lying state and scooted near Yeonjun.

________ _ _ _ _

"Hey, can you teach me some words from your language?" He pleaded to the monster while showing his cheeky dimple smile.

________ _ _ _ _

And why would Yeonjun say no to that?

________ _ _ _ _

The monster nodded and also got up from his lying state.

________ _ _ _ _

Soobin then happily let out a "yey!" and clapped like a seal. He smiled brightly, eyes turning into cresents that the moon could never achieve it and dimples showing, becoming deeper than the ocean.

________ _ _ _ _

Pft, Yeonjun's chant can wait if it means seeing the human smile.

________ _ _ _ _

"I'm just gonna teach you random words, okay?" He reassured at first which earned an eager nod from Soobin.

________ _ _ _ _

The monster then cleared his throat and uttered his first sentence.

________ _ _ _ _

"Okay, so in our language, the word, 'forests' translates to _amashyamba _."__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The human then mumbled a surprised "oh" and nodded.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yeonjun must admit that Soobin looked cute there. The way he expresses his emotions makes him look like a giant baby that needs to be protected.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The monster only shook those thoughts off his mind. What was he thinking? They're just friends. A monster can't be in love with a human.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Or can they?

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He only snapped out of his daze and continued his lesson.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Pretty translates to _mooi _."__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah, okay..." The human replied, his lips forming a mischievous and cheeky smile. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're really _mooi _, Yeonjun..."__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yeonjun froze. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer the longer he looks at the younger. He could feel swarm of butterflies flying to find an exit in his stomach. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His heart feels like it was a drum, beating louder and louder that it wouldn't surprise him anymore if Soobin will hear it.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His head became erratic, unable to think anything rational. He could only think about Soobin.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Everything about the human makes him blush and jump in happiness. His smile. His laugh. The way he talks. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even his name makes the monster blush.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And that's where he realized, he had fallen too deep.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yeonjun only let out a contented sigh.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Ek het jou lief _..." He said as he gets up and walks to the boundary.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soobin only pouted in malcontent. He knew the monster would have to leave at this time since it's almost sunrise but Yeonjun wasn't done yet. He still has to translate that word he just said.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey! What does that mean?!" He shouted which made the monster stop on his tracks.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The pink-haired male looked back and smiled.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's up to you to find out." 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The human only watched Yeonjun walk to the boundary and disappear like a bubble.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Little did they know, cold glares were observing them.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

──────⊱◈◈◈⊰──────

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soobin was packing things in his room. He packed his water bottle, his book, and maybe, he should bring his phone too and show to Yeonjun how it works.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Realizing that the bag is full, he carries it and quickly dashes from his room to the front door.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Another night of spending time with Yeonjun. And he couldn't ask for any better.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he opens his front door, he saw his three friends, crossing their arms and raising their eyebrows.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So, where are you going now?" Taehyun asked first, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soobin only rolled his eyes.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Somewhere far away—"

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We're not in the mood for your snarky remarks, hyung, spill the tea." Beomgyu cuts the blue-haired male off, sending glares at him.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wow, Gyu-hyung. That's the first smart thing you said." Kai said, ruining the tension between all of them.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Beomgyu and Taehyun only groaned in frustration.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hyuka, you ruined the mood!"

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soobin only facepalmed. His friends can be an idiot sometimes—scratch that, they are idiots.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taehyun—being the only one who has brain cells in their group along with their eldest— rolled his eyes, clearly done with his friends.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Look, just tell us where you're going because you've been ditching our sleepovers and whatever late night shits we usually do because of this." He clarified which made Beomgyu and Kai nod in the background.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The blue-haired male only sighed and let them in.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All of them—except for Beomgyu who dashed to the kitchen to get some food—sat on the couch and waited for the eldest to talk.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fine, I've been meeting up with a friend..." Soobin let out, pouting after.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You've been meeting up with a friend at eight in the evening and then come home at three in the morning?" Beomgyu asked, munching on the chips that he found in Soobin's fridge.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The blue-haired male froze. He was caught off guard, to be honest. He felt like a deer in front of the headlights.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Why do I feel like Soobin-hyung is taking drugs?" Kai whispered to Taehyun but was audible enough for the eldest to hear.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, I don't!"

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The blonde then shoved the youngest away from his direction and turned to Soobin.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Then explain to us why are you smiling whenever you look at that weird necklace of yours! And since when did you get a necklace?!" He said, pointing at the necklace Yeonjun gave to him.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soobin only smiled at the memory. That time when the monster's face lit up in excitement because he made a new friend. The smile in his face was priceless. The way his eyes twinkle was also cute—he could literally see the galaxy in his eyes. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Staring into Yeonjun's eyes was like diving into a void that you don't know when you'll hit the bottom. He knew it wasn't magic since monsters don't possess some kind of mystical prowess. It was just a personal trait that only Yeonjun has.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Soobin loved it.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hyung!" Beomgyu shouted as he threw chips on the blue-haired male's face which made him snap back to reality.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What were we talking about again?" He asked, forgetting the topic because of his daydreams.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Your friend or whatever!" Taehyun shouts stressfully. Beomgyu then rushed to his side and comforted him.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ah, yes. His friend, Yeonjun.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wait, Yeonjun must be waiting for him.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soobin only cursed. He quickly got up from his seat and ran to his car.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

' _Yeonjun must've been waiting for hours there, poor guy... _' He thought as he starts the engine.__

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He then noticed three familiar figures who entered his car and glared at him.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"We want answers so we're coming with you! Yey!" Kai said, sitting in the front seat and not forgetting to buckle his seatbelt.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin only sighed and drove to the forest.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The car ride was quiet. The eldest only focused on the road and the rest were doing their own things. He is worried that Yeonjun might be waiting for him for so long so he prepared an apology in his brain just in case.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

A few minutes later, they have arrived to the forest where Soobin would spend time with Yeonjun. 

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

They walked through the lightless woods, icy winds were touching their skins making them shiver. The smell of damp moss and wet soil was strong, clearly stating that it was raining here a while ago. Tall trees were standing firmly around them.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

One of them realized that this site was so familiar.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Hey, isn't this the campsite we visited weeks ago?" Beomgyu asked, still unto observing his surroundings.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin only ignored him and continued walking south.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Not long after, they've arrived at the spot where he and Yeonjun meets.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

But this time, it felt different.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_❝I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true...❞_

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Instead of seeing the pink-haired boy waving his hands in glee and calling his name happily, he saw him surrounded with people and on his knees—his hands were tied and a sharp broadsword was pointed on his neck. The monster was afraid, tears were dropping from the his terrified eyes.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin's heart only shattered in pieces because of the sight.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Wow, that's your friend, hyung?" Kai interjected. "He's kinda cute, not gonna—"

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Taehyun cuts him off by nudging him on the side.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The blue-haired male only froze. Everything was going so well. Both of them were happy.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Why is this happening now?

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Soobin, dear, what are you doing here?" A voice called out which made the latter snap out of his trance.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He looked up to see who it was.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Mom, you can't do this! He didn't even do anything wrong!" Soobin complained, breaking down in front of many people. It's a good thing his friends were there, he needs their comfort so bad this time.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The woman, who was Soobin's mother, only sighed.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"But someday, my little blueberry, he will—once he gets used to going here. And it's my job as mayor of this town to protect my citizens." She said as if she spat such sweet words.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She turned her gaze at the monster, cold eyes were glaring at Yeonjun's state.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"As for you," She trailed off. "You're gonna be in serious trouble for entering our premises and brainwashing my dear son."

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_❝Cause, I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you.❞_

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin was going to dash to Yeonjun's direction but was immediately blocked by guards.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"This is unfair!" Soobin whined like a child, his tears were uncontrollably falling down.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

His friends tried to help him pass through the guards but they immediately failed because of the guards' strength.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Life is unfair, sweetheart." His mother advised. "Besides, you shouldn't waste your time on beasts like him."

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

It was all so overwhelming for Soobin

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like drowning in an ocean of pain. His heart clenched in agony. Never in his life, he felt so weak.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Just seeing Yeonjun in so much pain makes him feel pain too.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Monsters should know their place. They don't belong here. They're just gonna hurt every single one of us. We should end them before they end us." His mother said spitefully.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_❝Look at you go, I just adore you. I wish that I knew...❞_

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin felt like his legs were giving up. He was shaking for some reason. His mind was clouded with thoughts and memories that can maybe take the pain away.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He thought about how he met Yeonjun. He remembered Yeonjun giving him the ivory necklace that reflects the moon's silver light. He remembered every single words Yeonjun thought him and was enchanted by their beauty.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He thought about every single moment he spent with Yeonjun. 

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

But none of them were enough to erase the thought of Yeonjun dying in his mother's hands.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"C-Can I at least t-talk to him for a minute?" Soobin said, his voice was shaking due to the overwhelming pain he feels.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

His mother only rolled his eyes.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"A minute you shall have."

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The guards let Soobin run towards the monster and then blocked his other friends.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Once he got close to the monster, he hugged him tight. So tight that he didn't want him to let go yet.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Bin…" Yeonjun whispered.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The blue-haired boy can't believe he's hearing his voice for the last time.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Shush." Soobin silenced him, caressing the monster's pink cotton candy hair gently.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Yeonjun then broke off from his embrace and looked at him, crystalline tears were dropping from his eyes.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Why are you doing this?" He asks the blue-haired male.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin continued crying and hiccuping. Everything seems to be so overwhelming for him.

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_**❝What makes you think I'm so special?❞ ******_

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Yeonjun asked again, confused.

____

_____________________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin only cried harder. He never knew how much happiness and pain the monster can make him feel.

____

_____________________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He couldn't form words. He can't seem to open his mouth and articulate what he wants to let out.

____

_____________________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Your minute is almost over, dear." His mother reminded him, glancing at her leather wristwatch.

____

_____________________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Yeonjun only smiled at him.

____

_____________________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

It made Soobin feel worse. Instead of feeling comfort in Yeonjun's smile, his heart panged even more. He can clearly see the melancholy and bitterness in his smile.

____

_____________________****__** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

" _Ek het jou lief _, Soobin…" The monster mumbled.__

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The human only looked at him, tears never stopped flowing down his porcelain cheeks.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"What does that mean, Yeonjun? Can you at least tell me before… Before you disappear?"

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Yeonjun then pulled him and hugged him so tight like how Soobin did it.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"It means I love you in our language." He whispered to the human.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin's eyes widened. He doesn't know what to feel. Like he said, everything was overwhelming.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Suddenly, the blue-haired male felt like someone's dragging him so he looked up to see the guards doing what he thought they'd do.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He tried to break free from their grip but they were stronger.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He just wants to be with Yeonjun forever. He wants the monster to stay.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

But fate has its ways.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Cut his head off, now." His mother ordered the guard beside her.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin only stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening in front of his eyes.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

He's gonna watch him die.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"No!" He let out but it was too late.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The guard sliced Yeonjun's head off from his neck with no remorse, blood was flowing out of his neck. His head then rolled to Soobin's feet, making Soobin's state more traumatic.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Once the blue-haired male felt their grips weaken, he withdrew his hands and then grabbed Yeonjun's head, his horns scarring his skin but the scar in his heart was deeper and more painful.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai rushed to him and completely comforted him.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Soobin felt so much pain. He couldn't describe it. It hurts so much that he only cried, not caring if he runs out of tears.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

One things for sure, things will never be the same again.

____

_____________________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, and hits <33


End file.
